pain,lost,love
by XxEvelotsxX
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa was cold dark and didn't trust anyone. Usui Takumi noticed her and wanted to save her from falling in her dark hole any deeper. But, what happens when Misaki's sister dies?
1. pain

~Misaki's pov~

* * *

><p>It was dark. That's how my life starts dark and cold. So cold. But I'm use to the cold I live in the cold. A hand reaches for me and-<br>I'm awake.

I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I live alone and will always live alone. My parents died when I was thriteen and since then I live with my sister who dosen't show any type of emetion like me but unlike her I hate everything and anyone expect for suzuna. I work at maid cafe and I'm a great fighter.

I'm eighteen. My sister is fifthteen. And that's all you need to know cause the less you know the better.

"Sis your work called and asked if you could work a shift tonight cause one of the other girls can't make it." Suzuna said at my bedroom door. I stopped writing and looked up still no emetion. I don't want her to be like me but i can't help it I just can't bring myself to smile. "Ok thanks suzuna." I said before getting up and walking out the frount door.

"Hey Misaki! Where are you going!" my neigbor asked. His name is Usui takumi his tall with spikey blond hair and green eyes. I said with out looking back "Nothing you should be worry about it's like I'm killing myself I need to be alive for my sister." I said loud enough for him to hear.

He just laugh his head off. I just contuined to walk to the cafe. I work as a cook there. Over the years my cooking got really good. When I arrived manger came rushing to me putting a maid uniform in my face saying "Here where this please just for this week then you can go back to cooking please Misa-chan!" she was bagging me to do that. I nodded my head and got ready.

When i had it on I walked out and started to greet people. After many fake smiles and greetings my shift was done. I walked outside only to find "Hello Misaki." someone said. There was a person from the cafe that was there earlier. "What do you want."I said.

"Oh you know this and that. But more inportantly i want you." He said as he grabbed my chin for a kiss. Then out of nowhere a hand comes up before he could touch me and pushes him away from me. "Don't touch her!" the voice shouted. It sounded very familer.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" The guy asked me. "No I'm just a freind."The other guy said. "Usui!" I said in surprise. "I think you need to leave now before you get hurt." Usui said glaring down at the guy. The guy just nodded and backed off and ran away.

Usui sighed and turned to me. "Are you ok?"He asked. I nodded my head and started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw that he was looking down.

He looked up and said "Are you sure your ok?" I nodded again but couldn't move because he was still holding my wrist. "What do you want?"I said coldly. "Nothing sorry um, I'll see you tomorrow?" I shurgged my shoulers and walked away.

"I'm home Suzanna."I said as I walked though the door. "Welcome home sis."She responded poping her head out of the kicten. I headed into my room to finsh my writing assignment for school. I'm eighteen but I'm in my last year of high school. "SIS SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" suzanna yelled. I got up and ran to the living room.

"Suzanna hide if it's someone I'll attack them and you make a run for it ok?" I said. She just nodded running somewhere. I opened the door and, "Hey ayuzawa!" Usui said happily. I sighed and yelled "It's ok suzanna come out!" Suzanna out of her hiding place and went to the kicten.

"What are you doing here Usui?" "I brought somethings I thought you and your sister would need."He said holding out a plasic bag. I raised one eyebrow and said "What is it?" Usui opened it and let me peck inside. My mouth fell open inside was tons of food clothes and even some money.

"Don't worry I didn't poison it I just thought since your going though some hard times I'll help out." "Thanks." I said as I let him in. He walked in and I lead him to the kicten. "Oh, It's just you."Suzanna said as she saw Usui standing behind me. Usui placed the bag on the table and stood there.

"How long are you going to stand there are you going to take a seat?"I asked. Usui just grinned, "No I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left.

I sat at the dinner table with Suzanna and ate dinner. "So, is he yur boyfriend?"Suzanna asked. I looked at her and said "No just a classmate and he dose live next to us." I said getting up. "When your done finsh your homework and go to bed it's already late ok?" Suzanna nodded.

I went up to my room and closed the door. I finshed my writing homework and went to sleep.

*Moring*

I got to school early like I always do to go to the libary. I'm the quiet one in all of my classes. I sat down at a table and started to read. I felt someone sit down at the same table I looked up to see a smiling Usui. Looks like he's in a good mood today. I thought. "Hey Ayuzawa." Usui said. "What do you want?" I said in my normal ice cold voice.

"Nothing what is wrong for a person to talk to their freind?" I raised an eyebrow and said, "Who said we're freinds?" "I did." "Fine here is twenty dollars now go tell youe freinds to leave me alone." I said as I handed him a twenty dollar bill. He just laughed. "Did you get laid?"I asked. He laughed again. "No I'm just happy because I cut all of my ties with my family so now I'm free and they won't try to mess with me." He said happily.

I nodded and got up to go to frist period. After the day was over I rushed to the cafe. When I got there I quickly changed into the maid costume and went out to take peoples' orders. The door opened I bowed and said "Welcome back master." When I got up and eyes widned to see Usui standing there with a smirk on his face. He started to laugh.

I sighed as I walked out the back door. "Usui what are you still doing here?"I said angrily. "I want to walk with you so I can make sure that guy doesn't come again" He said. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."I said back. "I know but your still a girl." Usui said back.

"I know that I'm a girl. I need to go."I said as I started to run to my home.  
>"Suzanna?"I said. All the lights were out. "SUZANNA!"I screamed. "SUZANNA WHERE ARE YOU?"I shouted. I turned on the t.v to the news.<p>

*news*  
>"I'm here at the train station where a crash had killed many people there were only two survivers a young boy and a eight year old girl." The news reporter said. Then it showed all the bodies.<p>

*Normal*

My eyes widen I saw Suzanna's body ...

dead.

~Eve's talking cornor~

Hey guys! hope you like the new story! I'll try to undate every friday I have school and I can't have any f's. Peace!  
>^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^<p> 


	2. misery

~Misaki's pov~

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. I felt tears running down my face I couldn't believe it. Why? Why? Is all I could think about why her why? I started crying I couldn't stop. I fell down on my knees the remote dropped from my hands all I did was stare at the screen.<p>

I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see usui at the door his face full of worry. I cried louder. He rushed to my side and hugged me. "Are you ok Misaki?" Usui asked. I shook my head and stopped crying. Usui was still holding me. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. I let the thought go though my head.

Why did Suzanna have to go? Why did she get on the train I knew I had a bad feeling about it. "Misaki?" Usui said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw his face he looked worried sad.

"Can I stay here for tonight?"He asked. I nodded my head and put my head on his shoulders. I didn't care what I was doing usui's arms felt safe like I could be protected by the them I felt safe.

I woke up on my bed I got up and went to take a shower. When I was done I got dressed brushed my hair and teeth and grabbed my backpack and took off. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I needed to get out for a while.

Have you ever looked around and saw color but yet the color that you saw was dull faded musky? I have. Have you ever lost something that is important to you? I have. I think I'm going crazy because I'm talking to myself but yet I always do this.

1:Don't get close to anyone 2:don't show emotion 3:Don't make friends 4:Never give attention to yourself 5:Don't talk to anyone about your problems

I followed these rules and now I don't know what to do honestly. I sat next to a tree in the park and layed back and closed my eyes. "Misaki?"A voice asked. I opened my eyes to find Usui crouching down next to me. I closed my eyes again. "Are you tried?"He asked me. "Why do you care?"I said in a rude tone. "Because I'm worried about you your sister just died and you said that you only live because of your sister and I don't want you to hurt your self."Usui said honestly.

Whoa ok then awkward now I'm just going to stop talking now 'cause your a creep. I thought. "Ok what do you want now?"I asked. Usui shooked his head and said "I just want you to be happy. I promise that I will NEVER and I mean NEVER leave you alone. Never again."He said holding my shoulders and looking down his bangs covered his face.

I felt something I couldn't put my finger on something that tells me that everything is going to be alright and nothing is going to happen anymore. This feeling it felt nice safe warm it feels like I can smile and laugh freely now.

When usui walked me back home he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first then I hugged him back. I smiled a little too.

I woke up on my bed. Today is...wednessday! I got up brushed my hair and teeth got dressed grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I guess Usui went home I didn't see him. I thought as I walked into my classroom.

As usual I was the first one at the classroom and the last one out of the classroom. Today wasn't usaul people kept on staring at me I just wanting to get out of there as fast as I can. When it was time to go I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out of the classroom when someone triped me. I closed my eyes and bit my tungoue to brace myself for the impacted but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see usui holding me and glaring at the people around me. My eyes widened. "What the hell is wrong with you people!"He shouted. He looked down at me then left me up and put me on his back and walked out. 'Now what was that all about?' I thought as we headed of somewhere with me on his back.


End file.
